Kalal Elbrunne
Kalal Elbrunne is an up and coming Federation MMA fighter who rose to fame after his premier fight with Jason Stryker. Having been involved in the Syndicate and with connections to the first family and government positions, he has found himself as an inductee in Section 31. Background Information Kalal Elbrunne is the fifth child for Andrus Elbrunne (2337) and fourth for Vylin Elbrunne (2340). He has three older siblings in Samantha Von (2382), Maxly Elbrunne (2384) and Morgan Reese (2385), and a paternal half-brother named Edward Elbrunne (2355). He was welcomed by his parents who were experiencing 'empty nest syndrome' after their older, adult children, had moved on. Both in the phase, Andrus and his wife decided that they would start everything all over again in an attempt to conceive a male child. He is named after his paternal grandfather. He has several nieces/nephews including Veralynn Devrix (2403), Jesse Elbrunne (2398), Hunter Elbrunne (2404), Aaple Devrix (2406), Grayson Devrix (2408), Ana Elbrunne (2408), Tristan Reese (2409), Elbrin Thay (2411) and Patrix Reese (2412). In 2415 he was abducted by the Syndicate and used by Vindor LaTorian to get back at his family - namely his sister Samantha who was leading the investigations against LaTorian. He remained in another universe for four years before he was rescued only to realize only 2 weeks had passed for everyone else. Feeling out of touch with his family, he was eventually emancipated later that year. Personal Life Tasha (2414-2414): Kalal met his first girlfriend at the Arcade him and his friends all hung out around. They made out and he once thought he got her pregnant but it was actually her boyfriend as she had been cheating on him. Clurin (2414-2415): Originally meeting in Grade 6 during basketball games he and Clurn were best friends. Clurin, as a Xindi, was born a male but when he turned of age he realized he was a transitional. In the period of three days, Clurn became a female and became Clurin. Already with a close bond as best friends they started to date and Kalal lost his virginity to her. When she started to get more attention, her personality changed and Kalal broke up with Clurin after an altercation with a Xindi celebrity named Brax the Brat and his crew. Sophie Grant (2415-2415; 2416-2417): While friends for a year before, he met Sophie when she started in the same school and she was originally Clurn's girlfriend. She developed a crush and they were almost something more until he was taken by the Syndicate. Upon his return he was older and experiences more troubles adjusting. Still, they became intimate and dated for a couple months before she hinted at wanting to start a family. Realizing how different they were, they broke up but remained friends. When Kalal realized he did love Sophie more than he realized they briefly got back together for another year. The two eventually did break up a second time when Sophie got attached to children from her mirror universe counterpart. Rachel Yonway (2415-2419; 2415-2416): Meeting on Syndi Prime after he was taken by LaTorian, she was sent to look after him. Her father was a high up Captain close to Vindor and both lived a life of luxury. They stayed together for four years until going back to the original time he came from and were separated when LaTorian was killed. They ran into each other again months later where she was a stripper. When his relationship with Sophie ended they became a couple and moved in together shortly after - Kalal helping her over come her drug addictions. When Rachel gravitated more towards another man, Thomas Wolfe, the two realized they were not a good match and broke up. Education and Career Kalal tested out of highschool in May, 2415 after experiencing 4+ years of life in another universe. While there, he received high end education from LaTorian and his people, especially in engineering, computer hacking and weaponry. He began his career as an MMA fighter in May, 2415. 1 Kalal Elbrunne Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Ullian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:December Category:2403 Category:All Characters